Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 7th Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: OOC A/U Fic! NO YAMCHA LOVERS ALLOWED! Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi embark on a new school year full of changes and awesomeness...And fighting! Join the Z Fighters (Not literally) as they go through football, school, romance, Vegeta's cracking voice, and more! V/B G/CC K/18 T/G (Tarble/Gure) and more. *Little to no drama, mainly comedy and sub plots*
1. The Gap Between 6th and 7th Grade

Disclaimer: I'm not Saiyan this anymore! This is my only disclaimer, and it will be replaced with the Chibi Vegeta Show! Now, I DO NOT own DRAGONBALL, Z, OR THE OTHER ONE WHICH I WILL NOT SPEAK OF!

Chapter 1: The Gap Between 6th and 7th Grade

Summer after 6th Grade

It was the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament and the crowd was screaming and cheering as they saw one of the greatest fights between the most powerful kids-err-teens in the universe.

"Haa!" 12 year old Super Saiyan Goku and 13 year old Super Saiyan Vegeta yelled as they punched each other.

It was the finals and Goku and Vegeta were in their most heated battles yet.

They separated in pants and Vegeta smirked, "I hate to admit Kakarot, but you have gotten surprisingly stronger..."

Goku smiled widely, "Aww, thanks Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled, "That means I gotta use more strength to beat you up!" as he charged at Goku

Meanwhile, the Z Fighters were watching.

"Go Vegeta-chan!" Bulma cheered

Chi-Chi scowled, "Vegeta doesn't stand a chance!"

Bulma growled, "We'll see about that!"

Piccolo groaned. They always argued about Goku and Vegeta

Tarble, Gure, Celeria, and Turles were watching too.

Frieza yelled, "I take my bets on Vegeta!"

Cell screamed, "You're on!"

Taleem said, "Goku's not guarding very good. Vegeta will notice and take advantage,"

Krillin asked, "How'd you know that?"

Taleem said, "I have a talent for pointing out flaws in battles,"

Krillin looked at 18 as they continued looking at the fight.

Vegeta continuously punched Goku in the face, while Goku tried his best to dodge it.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo screamed.

"Ok-AAAHHH!" Goku screamed as Vegeta blasted him multiple times.

"Dodge Kakarot!" Bardock yelled.

"You can do this, sweetie!" Gine yelled.

"Hurry up and get him out of the ring!" King Vegeta yelled

"Before something wrong happens!" Vegeta's mother yelled.

Vegeta scowled. They were always ruining his fun.

While taking the chance, Goku prepared his Kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Goku screamed as the blasted his attack towards Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Goku's Kamehameha attack blast towards him.

He quickly screamed, "FINAL FLASH!" and counterattacked Goku's attack.

They were in a battle between their signature attacks, and it was unknown who was winning.

"Oh my goodness, their in a battle between spirits!" The announcer cried.

Vegeta inwardly groaned, he hated that man.

Just then, both teens felt the pressure of their attacks exploding.

Now they both knew that it was now the battle between who was the last standing.

The pressure grew even more, and they both prepared for-

*EXTREMELY HUGE EXPLOSION THAT IS SO LOUD, THAT I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS IN A TYPING FORM*

People gasped as they tried to see behind the cloud of smoke, who was standing.

"Vegeta! Get up so I can win!" Freeza yelled

"No! Goku you get up, so I can win!" Cell screamed.

The cloud cleared as it showed two beat up Goku and Vegeta standing.

Everyone was silent, and they knew that one was going to fall.

Goku and Vegeta were stuck in a staring contest, just daring each other to fall.

Their eyes both lowered, and eventually one fell.

"Gasp!" Everyone gasped.

"...I can't believe it! The winner is...Vegeta!" The announcer screamed.

The crowd cheered as they saw Vegeta smirking whild reverting to his base form.

Goku was ok, he just fainted and now sleeping.

"Vegeta is the Junior World Martial Arts Champion!" The announcer yelled.

Vegeta looked at the crowd, and saw an angry Chi-Chi, Bulma cheering and waving to him, Cell crying and Freeza screaming, "YES!", His mother and father gloating to Kakarot's parents, His brother and sister waving to him, 18 and Krillin kissing (as usual), 17, Piccolo, and Taleem was just looking at him.

Confetti fell down as the crowd screamed even louder.

Vegeta smirked as we walked to get his prize, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

This year was going to be bad!

Vegeta groaned as he woke up to the first day of 7th grade, and his voice cracked.

"*cough* Why me! *crack*" Vegeta yelled.

And then, he..he-he didn't even wanna think about it!

Vegeta took an extra long shower, put on deodorant, which was strangely called "AXE", and went downstairs.

Tarble, Celeria, and his father was eating cereal. His mother worked first shift (Isn't that in the morning?)

King Vegeta asked, "What took you so long?"

Vegeta growled, "None of your business *crack*!" and started chomping on some cereal.

Tarble said, "He's just mad cause his voice is cracki- AAHHH!"

Vegeta banged Tarble's head in his cereal, "My voice isnt cra*crack*cking!"

"You sound funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Celeria laughed.

Vegeta growled, "Wait till you two turn thirteen..." and continued eating.

King Vegeta said, "Are you ok? You sound moodier than usual..."

Vegeta growled, "Lay off my back!", grabbed his bookbag, and walked out.

Tarble said, "Puberty's hitting him hard.."

Celeria asked, "What's that?"

Tarble blushed, "Ask Father!" he said as he ran out.

'D*** it!' King Vegeta thought as Celeria looked at King Vegeta

* * *

Vegeta walked over to Bulma's house and knocked on the door.

'Not her mother! Not her mother! Not her mother!' Vegeta mentally thought before the door opened.

Bulma walked out quickly and slammed the door.

"*phew* Hi Vegeta!" Bulma greeted.

Vegeta smirked and wrapped his tail around her as they started to walk to school.

"I can't wait for 7th grade!" Bulma said excitedly.

Vegeta said, "I want this year to *crack* be over with.."

Bulma gasped as she heard his voice, "You poor thing! Your voice is cracking!"

Vegeta shrugged, "It doesn't matter.."

Bulma said, "Yes it does! I'm giving you some medicine after school,"

Vegeta sighed as he nodded.

While he was looking at Bulma, he also saw Bulma's version of puberty.

Her chest.

He blushed heavily and tried to get certain thoughts out of his head.

Bulma looked at Vegeta's blushing face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Vegeta shook his head 'no' and they continued walking.

* * *

School-

They were at West City Middle School, Home of the Shenlongs.

Lots of kids were waiting for school to open, so their were mainly on their phones or talking.

When Vegeta and Bulma arrived, everyone was dead silent-well the nerds and the bullies.

Vegeta growled at the nerds, who ran away screaming, and the bullies bowed in respect.

Everyone cleared the way for him, while whispering.

When they leaned against the wall, Bulma glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you do to make people act like that around you?!"

Vegeta said, "I just gained a bad rep,"

Bulma raised her eyebrow as she asked, "So you're basically a bully,"

Vegeta shrugged, "Something like that.."

Bulma sighed very deeply.

"Vegeta! Bulma!" Goku and Chi-Chi called as they ran up to them.

"Hi Chi! Son-kun!" Bulma greeted as she hugged both of them.

"Wow, what happened to you bikini?!" Bulma asked.

She wore a blue kimino, red pants, and red shoes. She wore no helmet (Is that what she wears in the picture or is it a gi?)

Chi-Chi blushed as she said, "It's not appropriate for a girl my age,"

Bulma 'oh' ed and nodded.

"Guess what I discovered?!" Goku yelled.

"What?" asked Bulma.

"I'm a Saiyan!" Goku said.

"You should've known *crack* that from the start *crack*!" Vegeta screamed.

"Is something wrong with his voice?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma shrugged, "Just puberty,"

"Hi five man!" Krillin said.

Everyone jumped.

"Where did you come from?!" Goku asked.

"Nowhere," Krillin said.

18 sighed, "He just lowered his ki and snuck up on you guys,"

"Always ruining my fun Babe," Krillin sighed.

Piccolo said, "Guess what?! We don't have a Assembly today!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered

"Finally!" Taleem shouted.

Just then, the bell rung and everyone hurried to class.

* * *

Reading-

King Vegeta wasn't teaching this year, because he got promoted to VP.

Now this teacher was Mr. Roundtree.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Roundtree, and I will be your reading teacher, now today we're going to go through the rules," he said.

Everyone groaned.

"BORING!" Vegeta yelled.

"Do you want a detention?!" Mr. Roundtree yelled.

"I don't care motherf*****, so just give *crack* me the f***** paper, *crack* so I can ditch this *crack* f****** class *crack*!" Vegeta screamed.

Everyone looked at Vegeta. He looked so irritated and moody, and a nasty vein was on his forehead.

Mr. Roundtree stood shocked for a few moments, before he left the classroom.

Everyone immediately started talking and getting on their phones.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta, "Are you ok?"

Vegeta sighed as he said, "I need an asprin.."

Tarble said, "Yea you do, you've been moody ever since this morning,"

Vegeta growled, "Get off my back Tarble!"

Tarble backed away quickly.

Meanwhile, Frieza was pestering Celeria.

"You are a nerd! You are a nerd!" Frieza teased.

Celeria growled, "Shut up, Frieza!"

Frieza started flicking her head.

"Nerd!Nerd!Nerd!Nerd!" Frieza said.

Just then Celeria felt the flicking stop.

She turned around to see Turles beating up Frieza.

Turles grabbed Frieza's tail and swung him to a wall.

It made a big crash, and everyone looked at an knocked out Frieza.

Just then, someone tapped Celeria's shoulder.

She turned around to look at the eyes of Raditz.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea.." Celeria said, memorized by his black eyes.

Just when Raditz was about to say something, Turles grabbed his hair and met him face to face.

"What are you doing?!" Turles growled.

"Just checking to see if she's ok!" Raditz growled back.

"She doesn't need you to do that!" Turles snarled.

"How do you know?!" Raditz seethed.

Just when they were about to fight, Celeria interrupted them.

"STOP ARGUING!" she screamed.

They both covered their ears, and their eyes.

* * *

P.E-

They were in the gym, having free time since it was the first day.

The boys were in one side of the gym, talking about girls.

"Y'know, 18's the most hottest girl," Krillin bragged.

Vegeta busted out laughing, "Oh please, 18 doesn't have half of what Bulma has!"

Master Roshi said, "Yep! Especially her hooters! They're so mature!"

Master Roshi started having a nosebleed while his hands were in a "pafu pafu" position (Look at Dragon Ball or the internet if you don't know what that is)

Vegeta slapped Master Roshi's head, "Stop fantasizing about _my_ girl!...And stop looking at her *crack* hooters!"

Tarble said, "Well..I think Gure's pretty mature!"

Everyone busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (This is NOT a flame on Tarble or Gure!)

Vegeta snickered, "You have a LOT to learn about girls!"

"Hey!" Tarble yelled, offended.

Meanwhile, Raditz and Nappa were talking.

"You gotta talk to her, man!" Nappa yelled.

Raditz blushed as he said, "I don't know how...she's so pretty and fun!"

Nappa said, "Guess what Raditz?"

Raditz said, "What?"

Nappa smirked as he said, "D***!"

Raditz growled as Nappa busted out laughing.

"Not funny!" Raditz growled.

"Go ahead!" Nappa yelled as he pushed Raditz towards her direction.

Just when Raditz was about to walk up to her, the bell rung, indicating that it was math class.

* * *

**Next Time- The Gap Between 6th and 7th Grade part 2**

**This is just a preview of what this fic will be like once I'm finished with the 6th grade one. Speaking of the 6th grade fic, I only have four more chapters left, so once I'm finished, I will get to this fic. Also I have 5 chapters of my first grade fic left, and I may get started on 2nd grade after I'm finished with my 7th grade fic, which will be less than 23 chapters. But right now I'll focus on finishing my two fics, work on 7th, then i'll work on my 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th fica, then work on 8th grade, then if I'm still in 8th grade by the time I get finished, I'll work on mini fics and one shots while I wait till high school comes to do my high school fic, all in one and a half years till high school :D!**


	2. The Gap Between 6th and 7th Grade (pt 2)

Disclaimer: Ok, this is my last disclaimer, I don't own S***!

Chapter 2: The Gap between 6th and 7th Grade (part 2)

When everyone went to class, Piccolo was still in the hallway

Piccolo took out his camera and said, "What's up homies, this Pickle-O Swag N****, and you're looking at my crib!"

Suddenly Mr. Blutzinger (Look at the 2nd to last chapter of Dbz in Middle School: 6th Grade) snatched the camera.

"This isn't your 'crib' it's the school! And no videos!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Piccolo snatched the camera and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he tried to chase after Piccolo.

"Hello, My name is Ms. Daulton, and I'm delusional sometimes. I'll be your math teacher!" Ms. Daulton said.

Everyone was silent.

"Today we're gonna play a game to get tp know each other," Ms. Daulton said

"But we already know each other," Freeza yelled from the back.

"A bit too much.." Vegeta said.

Everyone spared suspicious glances at each other.

"Well, you can do whatever, cause this is the first day of school," Ms. Daulton said as she walked out.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Taleem asked.

"Talk of course!" Cell yelled.

"But we're used to disobeying the teachers..." Freeza said.

"..."

"Oh well!" Everyone said as they started talking.

Meanwhile, Yamcha as always, was creepily spying on his ex girlfriends (Even though Bulma wasn't his girlfriend in the first place)

Right now he was eyeing Bulma like a piece of meat.

She was playing checkers with Vegeta.

Bulma smirked as she was about to win.

They always ended up with a tie at checkers.

Just when she was about to move her last piece, Vegeta swept all the pieces off the board.

"Oops. Looks like nobody won..." Vegeta said while smirking.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she tried to hit him.

Vegeta busted out laughing at Bulma's tantrum.

Just then, Yamcha was about to blast Vegeta.

"Mwahahahaha! Now Bulma will be mine!" Yamcha yelled as he released his attack.

"Hey look, a quarter!" Vegeta said as he ducked.

The attack flew past his head and hit Bojack.

"YAARRGG! YE HIT ME WITH A ATTACK, EH?!" Bojack yelled

Yamcha wet his pants as Bojack ran towards him to give a beating.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha yelled as he got punched repeatedly.

"What's his problem?" Goku asked.

Krillin shrugged.

Just then, the door busted open with Piccolo screaming while holding his camera.

"COME BACK HERE!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed as he chased Piccolo around the classroom.

Piccolo jumped out of the window, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" he sang as he flew away.

Buttstinger did the same- getting stuck in the process.

"Help! I-I'm stuck!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Everyone just busted out laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Blutzinger screamed.

But they just laughed even harder.

Frieza said, "I got an idea, let's blast Mr. Buttstinger's fat a**!"

Everyone agreed as they started shooting blasts at Mr. Blutzinger.

Chi-Chi shook her head as everyone was toturing the principal.

Meanwhile, Raditz walked up to Celeria, who was laughing at the fight.

"H-Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies- y'know..as friends?"

Celeria smiled at Raditz, "Sure!" she agreed.

Turles was listening, and he was not happy.

"I'll spy on them, and if anything happens, i'll kill Raditz!" Turles muttered spitefully.

The kids were still torturing Buttstinger, and Bulma and Vegeta were arguing.

"Why did you do that?!" Bulma yelled.

"I didn't do *crack* anything!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Yes you did!" Bulma yelled.

"Did not!" "Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Wait...why are we *crack* arguing?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shrugged.

"So, you wanna go out *crack* to the movies, later on?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure!" Bulma agreed.

A beat-up Yamcha chuckled evilly as he said, "Yes...I will ruin their date! And Bulma Briefs will be mine!"

Bojack was behind him and said, "YAARRG! DID YE JUST SAY ZANGYA WILL BE YER'S?! WHY I OUGHTA!"

"No I meant-!"

But Yamcha was too late.

Bojack started beating him up all over again.

"Poor Bojack..." Goku said as he watched the beating.

"BOJACK?!" Yamcha screamed as he was being punched and kicked.

* * *

Lunch-

It was lunch time, and everyone was complaining about the food.

"This sucks!" 18 whined as she looked at her food.

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Mai said as she looked at her runny potatoes.

"That's why I buy my own lunch," Bulma said as she ate her sand-witch.

Vegeta said, "And that's why I *crack* take her *crack* food," as he stole her grapes.

Bulma glared, but rolled her eyes.

Piccolo walked into the lunch room, with a glass of water.

"Where did you go earlier?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Home," Piccolo replied as he sat down.

"What happened to Mr. Blutzinger?!" Mai cried as ge saw Mr. Blutzinger limp to his seat.

Taleem gave an evil smile.

Everyone looked at him.

Taleem said, "A few minutes ago..."

**Flashback-**

**Everyone left for lunch, and Talerm was left in the classroom with the stuck Mr. Buttstinger.**

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man who gave me a D in science!" Taleem said.**

**Mr. Buttstinger said, "Shut up and let me go!"**

**Taleem said, "I beg to differ..." as he prepared his attack.**

**"What do you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed**

**End Flashback-**

"You broke his leg?!" Mai yelled.

Taleem smiled as he nodded.

"Wow, I wish I could've done that.." Tarble said.

"You're just too *crack* scared!" Vegeta teased as Tarble glared at him.

"I'm not!" Tarble said.

"Ok, how about he have a bet? If Tarble doesn't prank or hurt Mr. Buttstinger by next Friday, he has to...braid his hair for a month, and if he does, Vegeta has to dress up as a fox and sing, 'What does the Fox Say?'" Bulma said.

"Deal!" Vegeta and Tarble said as they shook on it.

"I can't wait to see Vegeta sing!" Frieza said.

"I can't wait to see Tarble wear braids!" Cell said.

* * *

After School-

Everyone left school, having stuff to do since it was a Friday.

"So, you wanna *crack* go to that *crack* movie?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure!" Bulma said as they walked to the theater.

Yamcha was right behind them, snickering like an idiot

"Now, i'll destroy Bulma and Vegeta's realtionship...forever!" Yamcha screamed.

Goku gasped, "Oh no! We gotta stop Yamcha"

Piccolo said, "Why 'we'?"

Goku said, "For love!"

Piccolo said, "I don't even know what that IS?!"

Goku said, "I'll give you all my Lady Gaga CDs.."

"DEAL!" Piccolo screamed.

Meanwhile, Raditz and Celeria went to the movies, with Turles secretly following...

**Next Time- Romance and Fighting!**

**I finished Dbz in Middle School: 6th Grade, so i'm continuing this fic! Also my elementary will have to wait a while, cause i'm too busy, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	3. Romance and Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 3: Romance and Fighting!

Vegeta and Bulma walked to the theater and walked up to the man in the booth-thingy.

"I wanna see the movie, 'Battle of Love' what about you?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Uhh..I don't *crack* care..." Vegeta said, memerized by her pretty face.

Bulma nodded and said, "Two please," to the man.

"28 dollars," the man replied.

"But on the website, it said $14.00.." Bulma said.

"We don't care about the website! $28.00 or beat it!" the man yelled.

The next thing he knew he was being lifted up by Vegeta.

"TAKE THE D*** MONEY *crack* AND LET US IN!" Vegeta screamed.

The man nodded shakily as he was thrown over the counter.

Bulma gave him the money and he gave them the tickets.

They went into the theater and sat down

Meanwhile, Yamcha snuck in after them. "I gotta ruin thier date, so Bulma would come crying to me!" Yamcha said crazily.

Goku and Piccolo went after him.

"OMG, is that Battle of Love?! I love that movie!" Piccolo said.

Goku raised one eyebrow.

"I..well...erm...SHUT UP GOKU!" Piccolo screamed.

Tarble followed Mr. Blutzinger to the theater, but encountered Taleem, Zarbon, and Tien.

"Hey guys! Can you help me hurt Buttstinger?" Tarble asked.

"Why should we help you? We're not the main characters," Zarbon said.

"PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!" Tarble pleaded.

"We don't even look like we're compatible," Tien said.

There was a long pause.

"Ok...that sounded wrong.." Taleem said.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" Tarble screamed.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Zarbon screamed.

So, they went after Buttstinger "Four tickets to Battle of Love," Tarble said.

"$28.00," the ticket man said.

Taleem punched the ticket man, (Causing him to fall unconcious) and placed $14.00 on the counter.

They walked into the theater and scanned the audience for Buttstinger.

Meanwhile, Beerus sat down with Whis at the theater.

"I always wondered how 'Battle of Love' is..sounds exciting!" Whis said.

"And I LOVE the popcorn!" Beerus said as he ate a bunch at a time.

What they didn't know, was that Buttstinger sat unknowingly beside them.

"I love this movie!" Mr. Blutzinger whispered.

Raditz and Celeria entered the theater "I can't wait to see 'Battle of Love!' tonight!" Celeria said

Raditz nodded bashfully, 'She's so cute when she's excited' he thought.

They went up to the ticket man, "Two please"

"$28.00," the ticket man said in pain.

"What a rip-off!" Celeria yelled as she kicked the man in the nuts.

"UGGHHH!" The man cried as he fell over

Raditz eyes were wide, but put $14.00 on the countertop.

They walked into the movie, ready to watch.

Turles was right behind them, "One ticket please,"

"$2-$28 d-dollars..." the ticket man moaned.

Turles rolled his eyes, 'What a rip-off!' he thought and blasted the man, dead.

He placed $14.00 on the counter, and walked inside the movie.

**We interrupt this program with...The Veggie Show! **

**Vegeta: You're probably confused about what's happening... **

**Audience: *Stares blankly at Vegeta***

**Vegeta: That's what I thought...Well, all the characters in this chapter is seeing the same movie, 'Battle of Love'. The fool, Yamchoke, is currently trying to ruin my date, Tarble and company is trying to win the bet, Buttstinger is watching the same movie, Beerus and Whis is watching the movie, Raditz and Celeria is watching, with Turles following, and Kakarot and Namek is trying to stop Yamchuck**

** Audience: *stares blankly***

** Vegeta: WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!? **

**And that was the Veggie Show! Now back to your regularly scheduled program..**

It was the beginning of the movie and everyone gasped as they saw who was the star.

"CELL?!" Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, Celeria, Raditz, Turles, Tarble, Zarbon, Taleem, Tien, Blutzinger and Yamchump yelled.

Cell was in the movie, as Jack Russel.

"Hi, I'm Russel. Jack Russel!" Cell said cooly with shades on.

All the girls screamed, while Vegeta and Bulma had disgusted faces on them.

Meanwhile, Tarble and not-so-much his friends, was setting up a trap at the exit of the theaters.

"This is perfect!" Tarble said as he looked at his plan.

"Yeah...Do you think we'll hurt him too much?" Zarbon asked.

"Tights really made him weak, didn't she?" Taleem said.

Tien nodded.

"Well, all we have to do it wait till the movie's over," Tarble said.

"Wanna watch it?" Zarbon asked.

They all nodded.

"I heard Cell was Jack Russel," Taleem said.

It was in the middle of the movie, and all the girls were crying.

"Why Lyndia...why did you betray me!" Cell- I mean Jack Russel cried.

Bulma watched with silent tears in her eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'Ugh, Girls' he thought.

Vegeta wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry over *crack* foolish things..."

Bulma smiled at him, as they continued watching the movie.

Yamcha sat three seats behind them and growled.

He prepared an attack and blasted it towards Vegeta, "Haa!" he yelled.

"Oh no!" Goku screamed.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and mentally pushed the blast away.

The blast flew right torwards Celeria.

Raditz sensed it, and pushed him and Celeria out of the way.

They ended up in a position with Raditz on top of her.

Turles, who was right behind them, growled loudly.

They both got up and blushed.

"T-Thanks.." Celeria said.

"N-No problem.." Raditz stuttered.

Yamcha gasped as the attack went the other way.

'Who's stopping me?!' Yamcha thought.

Just then, the climax of the movie started.

"Haa! Take that Baxter!" Jack Russel screamed as he shot ki blasts.

Piccolo screamed, "Yea! Go Jack Russel!"

Goku was keeping a good eye on Yamcha. "I hope he doesn't try anything else!" Goku muttered.

Buttstinger gasped at the climax, "Oh my God I hope he doesn't lose!" Blutzinger grabbed some popcorn and ate some.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

Beerus growled at Blutzinger, "You ate my popcorn! Give it back..NOW!"

Buttstinger stuttered as he said, "I-I have no money and I didn't mean to s-steal it...'

Beerus growled and powered up, "Give..me..my..popcorn..NOW!"

"I told you! I have no popcorn!" Blutzinger yelled.

Beerus seethed and powered up an attack.

Meanwhile, it was near the end of the movie, and Jack was saying his final words before he died.

"Lyndia..thank you..for being with me for my final words..I l-love you.." Jack said as he peacefully died.

"Aww.." Bulma said as tears filled her eyes once again.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and blushed as he wrapped his arm and tail around her.

Bulma leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him.

They then gave each other a soft kiss.

Yamcha growled with jealousy and grabbed his drink to spill it all over them.

"NOOOOO!...Why did Jack Russel had to die!" Piccolo screamed.

Goku used IT to get to Yamcha in time to tackle him, which caused his drink to spill all over him.

"My shirt was dry clean only!" Yamcha yelled as his shirt started shrinking.

Everyone clapped as the movie ended, and everyone left the theaters.

Tarble, Zarbon, Tien, and Taleem anticipated the prank when Blutzinger was running to the exit.

Just then, Beerus tackled Buttstinger and started punching the daylights out of him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POPCORN!" Beerus screamed.

"AHHHHHH! I DON'T HAVE IT!" Buttstinger screamed back.

People watched as Beerus injured Buttstinger and broke two of his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blutzinger screamed.

Whis ran toward Beerus and knocked him out.

"Sorry, he had a rough day..." Whis said.

Everyone had their mouths wide open

Later-

Everyone watched as the ambulance took Buttstinger away.

"I can't believe that trap failed.." Tarble said.

"No it didn't, look!" Taleem said as he pointed at the trap.

There was Yamcha, screaming in pain, as he stepped on giant spikes.

It made them feel a bit better.

"Well, I guess I *crack* win the bet!" Vegeta said as he cackled evilly.

Tarble huffed and crossed his arms.

"Not exactly..." Bulma said

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well, Tarble failed to prank him, but it's because Buttstinger's at the hospital. How can he hurt a man even more if he's at a hospital?" Bulma said.

Everyone shrugged.

"Soo..Vegeta lost?" Piccolo asked.

"No, they both lost." Bulma said.

"WHAT?!" Tarble and Vegeta screamed.

"Yup, so Tarble, go to a beauty shop, and Vegeta, get a fox outfit!" Bulma said.

They both growled as they left.

Meanwhile, Radifz and Celeria landed at her house.

"Thanks, I had a good time," Celeria said.

Raditz nodded.

They stood in an awkward silence.

Then, Raditz leaned forwards to kiss her.

Celeria gasped and dodged his kiss.

"Raditz! I can't kiss you, I have a boyfriend!" Celeria said.

"He doesn't deserve you! I can be a much better boyfriend!" Raditz protested.

Celeria said, "Still, it isn't right. Thank you for the good time, but please leave,"

Raditz lowered his head as he flew home: He was going to take his anger out on his brother.

Celeria shook her head and walked inside her house.

She then saw her dad looking mischiveously at her.

"What?!" Celeria yelled

"Triangle?" King Vegeta said as he smirked knowingly.

"Shut up!" Celeria yelled as she ran upstairs out of embarrassment.

Turles unhid his ki from the sky and thought for a moment.

He was feeling angry at Raditz for saying be doesn't deserve Celeria, but he also felt proud that she didn't kiss Raditz.

He exhaled after clearing his mind, and flew home to think about things.

The Next Day-

"Come on Vegeta, Tarble..come out.." Bulma said.

"No!" Tarble and Vegeta yelled.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Chi-Chi said

They were at the mall, and Vegeta and Tarble hid behind the curtains.

"Just come out already!" Piccolo yelled as he held the camera.

"No!" Vegeta and Tarble screamed.

"Come on!" Goku said.

"No!" Vegeta and Tarble repeated.

"Fine, i'll just leave you here to pay for everything!" Bulma threatened.

They both sighed as he revealed theirselves.

Everyone was in shock.

Tarble had cornrows, but tuffs of his gravity-defying hair stuck out. It really made his hair look messed up.

Vegeta had a little fox outfit on. He had fake little ears, his nose was painted white and black, with fake whiskers sticking out, his tail was covered with a fox's tail, and his outfit consited of a furry red fox.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

Tarble and Vegeta blushed as they kept on laughing.

"You-HAHAHA- You look so..so-HAHAHAHAHA-cute!" Bulma said as she played with his little ears while laughing at the same time.

Vegeta growled and said, "Shut *crack* up!"

Goku doubled over with laughter, and Krillin was pounding the floor with hysterical giggles.

Chi-Chi was shaking her head in disappointment, and Piccolo was filming it all with a held in laugh.

"Oh no..what will Gure say?!" Tarble said to himself.

Gure, then walked through the store and gasped as she saw Tarble.

"Tarble?!" she gasped as she looked at his hair.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tarble said.

Gure then fainted and Tarble caught her just in time.

"What have I done?! Tarble said.

Piccolo couldn't take it anymore, and busted out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bulma snickered as she placed her iPod on a table.

She then turned on 'What Does the Fox Say?'.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm not singing!"

"It's part of ths bet, Vegeta.." Tarble said, smirking.

Vegeta glared at him, saying that they'll have a hard training sesson later, took a deep breath, and started singing.

"Dog goes woof *crack*, cat goes meow *crack*. Bird goes tweet *crack*, and mouse goes squeak *crack*. Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot *crack*. Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW *CRACK* OW, MY VOICE!,"

Everyone was laughing at how Vegeta's puberty voice sounded when he was boringly singing.

"But there's one sound that no one knows...*crack* WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY *crack*?"

Everyone was laughing at how Vegeta made those sounds.

"Ring-ding-ding- *crack* ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding *crack* -ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding *crack* -dingeringeding! WHAT THE FOX SAY? Wa-pa-pa-pa *crack* -pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa *crack* -pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa- *crack* pa-pow! WHAT THE FOX SAY *crack*? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! *crack* Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! *crack* Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! *crack* WHAT THE FOX SAY? Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo- *crack* tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo *crack* -tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo- *crack* tchoffo-tchoff! WHAT THE FOX SAY? *CRACK* OK! I'M FINISHED!" Vegeta screamed.

"But it was just getting good!" Bulma complained.

"NO! NO MORE!" Vegeta screamed as he turned SSJ and ripped his outfit off, to reveal his armor under it.

"Um..I think he's pissed.." Taleem said as Vegeta started shouting curses.

"We do need to see a doctor about that voice.." Bulma said.

"But, right now, we oughta run...he's scaring me.." Goku said as Vegeta glared at all of them.

They all ran, with Vegeta on their tail, screaming, "COME BACK HERE AND *crack* FACE MY WRATH!"

**Next Time- Saiyan Puberty and Cracking Voices.**

**Yup, I finished my chapter, and now we're going to know all about Vegeta's cracking voice next chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading and make sure to click the review box below! Also Tarble's only wearing that hairstyle for a month ㈴7*hehehehehehehehehee***


	4. Saiyan Puberty

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT!

Chapter 4: Saiyan Puberty

It was about a week later, and Vegeta's cracking voice was getting worse, so King Vegeta, Tarble, Celeria, Vegeta, and Bulma went to see Professor Bardock (He's also a doctor!)

"Bardock, is there anything wrong about Vegeta's voice?" King Vegeta asked.

Bardock inspected Vegeta's mouth with his tool.

"Bardock...if you *crack* don't get this *crack* thing off my mouth *crack* ..I'M GOING *crack* TO THROW *crack* A FIT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Aha!" Bardock said triumphedly.

"What?" Tarble asked

"Vegeta's cracking voice is due to a mix of premating ritual and Saiyan puberty," Bardock said.

"Premating ritual?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma and Vegeta, i'd like to speak to you-alone," Bardock said

King Vegeta dragged Tarble and Celeria out.

"Aww!" Tarble whined.

"I wanna see what's going on!" Celeria whined

"You're not old enough yet!" King Vegeta snapped.

Once they were alone, Bardock turned to Bulma and Vegeta.

"You two are in your first phase of premating ritual,"

"What *crack* is *crack* that?" Vegeta asked.

"In your teen years, if you form a bond, it goes through some phases before you are a full adult," Bardock replied.

"What are the phases?" Bulma asked.

"Phase 1: Slight communication with your bond and a cracking voice,"

Vegeta said, "So *crack* it's because *crack* of this mating *crack* ritual that my *crack* voice is cracking?"

Bardock said, "Partially. You voice is cracking simply because of puberty and should stop once you get in like the eighth grade. But you mating ritual makes your voice crack even more. I can give you this medicine to lessen the cracking,"

"We'll take it!" Vegeta said quickly.

"Let me tell you more about the mating ritual. Phase two is having an urge to bite your mate's ear. NOT the neck. The ear is just a small claiming to remind others that you are taken," Bardock said

"But what if we really bite each other's ears?" Bulma asked.

"That's the final phase, which will complete your Saiyan bond, for now until you turn 18," Bardock said.

"What *crack* about us *crack* turning 18?" Vegeta asked.

"You will have an official Saiyan mating ritual for adults," Bardock said.

"But-"

"That's all. Get out," Bardock commanded.

"Excuse m-"

"Get. Out. " Bardock seethed sternly.

Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the office, muttering 'jerk', 'idiot', and 'how dare you speak that way to your prince'.

They walked out to Tarble and Celeria asking a bunch of questions but they ignored them.

"Hey!" Tarble yelled.

"Come back!" Celeria screamed.

School-

"So, you two are almost bonded and or mated?" Raditz asked.

Bulma and Vegeta nodded

They decided to talk to Raditz and Nappa, since they were (technically) adults.

They skipped class, but this was a more important situation.

"Can you speak and read each other's minds?" asked Raditz.

Vegeta and Bulma nodded.

"Hmmm...seems like you are more or less phase 2" Nappa said.

"So, we just have to wait till phase three to complete this s***?" Vegeta asked.

"For now.." Raditz said as he and Nappa snickered.

Bulma and Vegeta rose an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, I also noticed your voice-"

"It's fine for now," Vegeta responded.

"Yea, but it'll probably be like in 8th grade when you complete the premating ritual and the official one...let's say in the next 5 years," Raditz said.

"So, my voice will stop cracking for good?" Vegeta asked.

Nappa and Raditz nodded.

Just then the bell rung, which meant it was lunch.

Lunch-

Bulma and Vegeta sat down, and started eating lunch.

"Where were you two?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"None of your *crack* business, Harpy" Vegeta responded.

'D*** IT!' Vegeta mentally screamed.

Chi-Chi growled.

Goku chuckled as he said, "Maybe it was imporant.."

Chi-Chi yelled, "What's more important than your education?!"

Krillin opened his mouth.

"Don't answer the question!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Piccolo said, "Becuase of my secret spying skills, and my super duper hearing, i was able to hear everything,"

Bulma choked on her food, while Vegeta glared at Piccolo.

"Don't worry *snicker* I won't tell anyone," Piccolo not so reassured.

Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I seems like I got this award!" Goku said as he handed a slip of paper to everyone.

"Umm..Goku? That's a detention," Taleem said.

"Aww..man," he sighed.

The bell rung and everyone left the cafeteria to get to class.

"Ok class, today we're going to learn about nutrition," the teacher said

Everyone was silent.

"Ok, Vegetables are good for you-"

"Eww!" All the Saiyans cried.

"You're sick! Why would you eat Vegetables!?" Vegeta cried.

"But, it helps your body grow.." the teacher stuttered.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Turles moaned

"What's so wrong about eating vegetables?!" the teacher yelled.

Everyone screamed in disgust as they ran out of the classroom.

Next Time- Football Surprises!

Since I finished Dbz in Elementary: First Grade, I will happily continue this fic based on my crazy life in 7th Grade. Anyway, I hope you learnt much about premating, because it will be relavent for when you read the 8th and 12th grade fic. Oh yea, REVIEW! Also, there will be more chapters about school and more characters I will feature, but I just wabted to get this information out of the way. Anyway, look out for updates, and start watching the japanese version (with eng. subs) of Dragon Ball Kai, Buu Saga! P.S- Any questions about the premating or the mating ritual, PM me!


	5. Football Surprises!

Disclaimer: Me no own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 5: Football Surprises!

It was finally the day. The day that football returns.

"Football!" Goku cheered as the rest of his teammates cheered with him.

"BE QUIET!" Mr. Roundtree yelled.

Everyone stopped cheering.

"Can't you see I'm trying to teach class?!" he yelled.

The boys quieted down, and talked some more about football.

"What's the best thing about football?" Goku asked

"Tackling people!" 17 said.

"Fans cheering!" Piccolo said.

"Pancake *crack* dance!" Vegeta said.

"Seeing our girlfriends in sexy outfits!" Krillin said.

The boys immediately drooled at that thought.

"How about missing school for games?" Frieza said.

"Or the concession stands!" Cell said.

"Yea!" All the Saiyans cheered.

Hot girls, no school, and concession stands. How could football get any better?

"What did I tell you?!" Mr. Roundtree yelled.

"No talking," Taleem said.

"Exactly, so be quiet!" Mr Roundtree yelled.

"Jeez, what a grouch.." Taleem said.

"I can't wait till after class," Krillin said.

Mr. Roundtree got started with class, "Ok, now we are going to cover-"

RRING! RING!

He got knocked over by kids getting out of class.

Vegeta started walking down the hall, bullying nerds along the way.

"Ha! I love beating up geeks," Vegeta chuckled.

He then spotted Bulma, digging through her lockers.

He snuck behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!" Bulma screamed as she turned around quickly to see the smirking face of Vegeta

"Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma scolded.

Vegeta chuckled evilly, and kissed Bulma's lips.

The bell rung for class, but they ignored it.

Just when they were enjoying it, a teacher cleared his throat around them.

They both rolled their eyes and separated, and Vegeta flipped the middle finger sign at the rude teacher.

Bulma giggled as she said, "Why are you so happy?"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Football,"

Bulma nodded and kissed Vegeta's cheek before going to her class, "See ya,"

Vegeta eyed at her walking figure and then went to P.E.

P.E-

Kids were already playing dodgeball by the time Vegeta arrived.

"Ouji! Where were you?!" The gym teacher yelled.

"None of your business," Vegeta responded as he walked inside the lockeroom to get changed.

Vegeta came out and got on his side to play dodgeball.

"No way Ouji, you have to run ten laps for being late to class!" the P.E teacher yelled.

Vegeta groaned as Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo laughed at him.

Meanwhile, with Bulma-

"If you divide x by y you will get then variable of z," Bardock said.

Bulma wrote all this information on her notebook quickly, even though she knew all this.

She was in a 8th grade enrichment class, this highest class in middle school. She was smart enough to get a grade hogher than an A, but it will do for now.

Cell eyed Bulma as he wrote down the notes too. He wanted to exceed Bulma one day, and have her admit that he was smarter than her, to EVERYONE. Just to boost his ego, and gain an extra push to be the 'Smartest Bug-Man in the World'.

"So, what's y times z?" Bardock said

Bulma and Cell raises their hands.

"Bulma," Bardock said.

"It equals x," Bulma responded.

"Correct," Bardock said as the class clapped for her.

Cell gritted his teeth in jealousy.

'I hate it when Bardock calls on her and not me!' Cell thought angrily.

The bell rung and everyone went to health.

"What are things that your body help you with?" the teacher asked.

Goku rasied his hand, "Ooh Ooh! Pick me!"

"Son Goku?" the teacher said.

"Your body helps you with fighting. It also helps you power up so you can defeat your enemy. Your tail also can help you turn into a Oozaru," Goku said.

Every Alien, Saiyan, Namekian, and Android agreed and nodded their heads.

The teacher aproxiamtely fainted.

"Uh oh," Bulma and Chi-Chi said.

"..."

All the kids ran out the classroom and hid in the bathroom for the rest of the period.

Lunch-

Everyone sat at a table at lunch.

"You know how you can tell which table is lame or cool?" Piccolo asked

"How?" Krillin said

"Well, this," Piccolo said, inidcating their table, "Is the cool table,"

"Wow, what a surprise," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Piccolo said.

"..."

"Ok, that table- He pointed to a table with Yamcha and Puar- is a lame table," Piccolo said.

"What about that one?" Goku said as he pointed to a table with Tights, Tarble, Zarbon, Celeria, Turles, and Gure.

"That's a decent table. Not as good as us, but can be sutible replacements if we die," Piccolo said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat down next to their boyfriends.

"Whatcha talking about?' Bulma asked.

"Nothing, just about lame and cool tables," Vegeta said.

"That's nice," Bulma said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! Get off me!" Vegeta yelled, while blushing.

"I'm tired, so shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Hmph..lazy as always," Vegeta said smirking, while his tail wrapped around her waist.

Everyone just had a stange expression, trying to figure out how in the h*** are they a couple.

"Can we go on another subject?" Chi-Chi asked

Social Studies-

"Ok, we're going to learn about football," the teacher said.

"YAAAY!" All the boys cheered.

"The soccer kind, in England," the teacher finished.

"D*** IT!" The boys yelled.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," the teacher started talking.

'Oh God, this is so boring!' Vegeta thought.

He then got a sneaky idea.

He whispered something to Goku, and he nodded and concentrated.

He then instant transmitted to the teacher.

Goku snuck behind the teacher and pulled his pants down.

"OH MY-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

The teacher blushed and ran out the room, crying.

Just then, the bell rung and everyone hi fived Goku while walking out.

"Football time!" Piccolo yelled while everyone got pumped up, and ready for try outs.

They ran out to the field, to meet the new coach.

They gasped as they saw a familiar face.

"Father?!" Tarble and Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta smirked as he said, "Yup! And I'm your new football coach!"

Yamcha was shocked, "That last coach already hated me, now Vegeta's dad?!"

King Vegeta glared at him as he said, "You will be filling the permanent position of 'bench'"

"But-"

"No butts, now run 15 laps around the field!" King Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha groaned as he started running

"And after that, you'll be giving everyone cool towels!" King Vegeta yelled after him.

Everyone snickered as they saw Yamcha slip on some mud and fall.

"Ok, anyone new?" King Vegeta asked the team.

A few hands shot up.

"Then...GET OUTTA HERE, WE DON'T NEED YOU!" King Vegeta yelled.

The new kids ran away, crying.

"Now that the losers are out of the way, everyone! Same positions as fifth grade!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

"Now, let's focus on some plays!" King Vegeta said.

They started practicing plays and exercises.

Krillin dodged players , and did a little spin as he made the touchdown.

"Good job, Baldy!" King Vegeta yelled.

It was the next play, and Goku had the ball.

He dodged tackles from the other players, and spotted Vegeta.

"Heads up Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he threw the ball.

Before that, Vegeta was just looking around the field.

He then spotted the cheerleaders and looked.

When he spotted Bulma, he couldn't help but look at her.

How she jumped up and the air, and how her lavender hair blew in the wind.

He even noticed how that outfit looked on her body, something he didn't notice all these years he knew her.

He then heard in slow motion:

"Heeeaaadddss upppp Vegeeeettaaaa!"

And the next thing he knew, the football came flying towards Vegeta, knocking him into the ground.

He would've usually caught it in time, but Goku threw it, and when he throws, it's in supersonic speed.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he ran to help him up.

Vegeta slapped his hands away, and got up himself.

"I'm fine.." he grumbled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed at Vegeta.

King Vegeta motioned his son over.

"Stop thinking about Bulma, it's messing up your head, and that adds even more problems with your bond," King Vegeta said, but snickered inbetween.

Vegeta growled and blushed, "I wasn't thinking about her.."

King Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Suure you wern't..now get back to practice!"

Vegeta twitched his eyebrows and just walked back off to practice.

By the time practice was over, everyone was hot and tired and...and..sweaty?

Yamcha passdd the towels to everyone, and they just snatched it.

"No thank you?!" Yamcha yelled.

Everyone just threw their towels at him in reponse.

Everyone walked home after practice, and Vegeta met up with Bulma.

"How was practice?" Bulma asked.

"It was fine, Woman," Vegeta said.

"Why did you call me Woman?!" Bulma asked.

"You did reach what humans call 'puberty' right?" Vegeta said as he eyed her up and down.

Bulma slapped his head, "Quit it! It's creepy!" she said as she was blushing furiously.

Vegeta chuckled and said, "Whatever, Woman"

King Vegeta caught up with them and said, "I'll drop you guys off in my new car,"

As King Vegeta drove the teens home, Bulma fell asleep and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder

Vegeta tried to play it cool, but King Vegeta wouldn't leave him alone, by laughing and teasing him.

"...And I remember I always took you and Tarble to the park-HAHAHAHA- And you'd be so nervous around her-HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" King Vegeta laughed.

"Father!" Vegeta yelled, blushing.

If Bulma woke up, it would be the end of him.

But as Vegeta rode that embarrassing ride home, he'd take glances at Bulma and knew this was going to be an exciting year.

Next Time- Anti-Bullying Gone Wrong

I'm finished with this chapter, and starting the next one right now. Oh yea, I'm also going to wait till I get 5 reviews on this chapter to continue. But, anyway what do you think of this chapter? What do you think the next chaptet will be about? Find out the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 7th Grade


	6. Anti Bullying Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 6: Anti Bullying Gone Wrong

Today was a big assembly at West City High School, their future high school.

"Yea! No school for two whole hours!" Goku cheered.

"Two hours of some boring guy talking," Vegeta said.

Piccolo agreed, "We could've been practicing plays for practice,"

Bulma said, "Well, I'm curious about what this man would be speaking about,"

Cell said, "Agreed. While everyone else is worrying about no school,"

Bulma said, "Sometimes I feel like you're the only one that understands me, even though we hate each other,"

Cell said, "Maybe because we are utterly smart nearly at the same level, making us frienemies,"

Vegeta growled, "Will you two shut up with the smart talk!"

Bulma giggled, "Look who's jealous,"

Vegeta growled, "Hmph, I'm not jealous of that thing!"

Cell yelled, "You are looking at complete perfection! You better be jealous!"

Vegeta and Bulma rolled their eyes.

They walked into the high school building with awe.

"Wow, this is where we'll be in two more years!" Krillin said.

"At least everything's bigger," 18 said as she shoved 17 out of her way.

"Hey!" 17 yelled as he shoved 18 back.

They kept shoving each other, before blowing out into a full fight.

"Stop grabbing my hair!"

"No, you stop grabbing my hair!"

"Quit kicking me!"

"Quit punching me!"

Krillin looked worried along with Maron while the rest just walked past them.

Piccolo held the camera, "Twin fight!" he yelled.

At the auditiorium, North High Elementary, South High Elementary, and West City Middle and High School was there.

When they sat down, they were right in front of the freshmen.

The eigth graders were always afraid, but the freshman didn't know about them.

Bulma felt a smack behind her head.

She turned around to see a freshman boy smiling evilly at her.

Bulma yelled, "Do you know who I am?!"

"A dumb little 7th grader," responded the boy.

Bulma growled and slapped Vegeta's sleeping head.

"What, woman?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Blast him!" Bulma yelled.

"What?" Vegeta said, confused.

"He called me dumb...blast him!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta shrugged and blasted the boy, dead.

The freshmen gasped as Vegeta turned around in his seat, and went back to sleep.

The nervous principal of the high school, walked up to the stage and said, "Thank you for attending this assembly. What this is all about is preventing bullying,"

Everyone looked at Vegeta.

Bulma nudged Vegeta awake.

Vegeta groggily woke up and saw everyone looking at him.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Anyway, by preventing bullying it can be a safer place-"

Everyone saw Vegeta punching a nerd.

"Ahem!" the principal said.

"What? He was looking at my woman!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma blushed and hid her face.

"What I was saying, by having the district bully-free-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed some nerds as Vegeta set their hair on fire.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

"You are doing the opposite of what this whole assembly's about!" the principal yelled.

"It's not my fault humans are so weak!" Vegeta yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" the principal yelled.

Before anyone could stop him, Vegeta flew to the stage.

Everyone had their mouths wide open as Vegeta and the principal started arguing.

"I am your future principal! I demand to be treated with respect!" the principal yelled.

"And I'm the Prince of Saiyans! And I don't need to treat you with respect!" Vegeta yelled back

The audience was just shocked as they kept on yelling at eacj other

Bulma blushed furiously out of embarrassment, Piccolo was filming the whole arguement, Goku was smuggling food, Chi-Chi hid under her seat, Cell and Frieza started laughing, and 18 and 17 was still fighting in the halllway.

Bulma walked up to the stage and tried to drag Vegeta away, "Vegeta? Sweetie, time to go before things get worse.."

Vegeta yelled, "I'm not leaving till he bows before me!"

The principal yelled, "First him, now the girl the with weird purple hair! What's next?!"

Bulma gritted her teeth, "Hey a**hole, it's lavendar! And my hair isn't weird!"

What she did shocked everyone that was even looking at their direction .

The principal gasped as he cupped his jewels, and went down

Bulma's eyes widened as she said, "Did I just kick-"

"Yes," Vegeta responded smirking.

Somehow, he'd never been more attracted to her than at this moment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo laughed as finished filming.

While Goku was opening some chips, it busted and started flying everywhere in the auditorium.

Office-

Piccolo, 17, 18, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were at the principal's office.

Mr. Blutzinger sighed deeply, "I don't even know what to say right now..."

Goku raised his hand, "Why am I here Mr. Buttstinger?"

"Because...YOU F***** ATE FOOD AND SPILT CRUMBS EVEYWHERE!" Buttstinger screamed.

"You two were fighting!" he yelled as he pointed to 17 and 18, "You two were fighting he high school prinicpal!" he pointed to Bulma and Vegeta, "And you were filming everything!" he pointed at Piccolo.

"Don't be hatin'!" Piccolo yelled.

Mr. Buttstinger yelled, "That's it! All of you are suspended for three days!"

"..."

"YAAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered as they ran out of the building.

"What have I done?" Mr. Blutzinger sighed.

Next Time- When Revenge is Best Served...

Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review! Oh yea, next chapter will probably not be posted in a while, since I have track. But, the latest I will be free is May 21, since State will be over by then. The earliest is around Sundays. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but I do have homework, lol.

I am typing this to complete my goal of 1k words per chapter. So I'm still typing as you know, so I'm typing till I get one thousand words. So, thank ya, thank ya very much!


	7. Revenge is Best Served

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

(*- Bulma and Vegeta's telepathic bond)

Chapter 7: Revenge is Best Served...

"SUSPENDED?!" All their parents ( King Vegeta, King Vegeta's wife, Dr. Gero, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, King Piccolo, Gine, and Bardock) yelled

"Uh..." Everyone muttered.

Ok, they were extremely happy when they got suspened, now that their parents know...not so much.

"Bulma, what did you do?!" Dr. Briefs said, shocked.

"I..um...kicked the high school principal in the balls..." Bulma said quietly.

Mrs. Briefs gasped, while Dr. Briefs said, "What did he say this time?"

"This time?" Dr. Gero asked.

Dr. Briefs said, "Well, it happened around when Bulma was three..."

Flashback-

Dr. Briefs met up with the high school principal at a party.

"Hello, Dr. Briefs," the principal greeted.

"Hello, have you met my daughter, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Anothet little genius?" the high school principal asked.

Dr. Briefs chuckled, "Yes, quite the little genius,"

"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs called.

Bulma arrived and greeted the high school principal.

"Hi Mr. High School Pwincipal," Bulma said.

The high school principal frowned at her hair, "Are you planning on dyeing her hair blonde?"

"Why?" asked Dr. Breifs.

"It's just not normal to have weird purple hair..." he said.

Bulma was furious, "Hey stupid! It's not weiwd, and it's lavendew!"

She was so mad, that she kicked the man's jewels.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uhh..party's over, bye!" Dr. Briefs yelled as he ran inside the house, while dragging his daughter.

Flashback-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta and King Vegeta laughed.

Vegeta's mother growled, and slapped her son and husband's head.

"Ow!" they growled.

"For punishment, you will be studying in your room, no dinner!" Bardock said.

"WHAT?!" The Goku screamed.

"Maybe next time, you'll do better," Gine said.

Piccolo flew home, knowing that he can't film anything, Goku sadly flew home with his parents, knowing that he'll have no dinner, and 17 and 18 flew home, knowing that they'll be deactivavted.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other solemmly.

*Vegeta, we were supposed to have our date tomorrow..*

*I know that, Woman...I got an idea! Meet me outside your window tomorrow*

Bulma was confused, but agreed anyway.

*Ok,*

"Come on, Vegeta," Vegeta's mother said as she started flying with King Vegeta.

Vegeta spared one last glance, before following his parents.

"No homework or inventing for the next three days," Dr. Briefs said.

'Really? That's it?!' thought Bulma.

But she did what a normal tenager does:

"Oh my God!" moaned Bulma as she stomped upstairs.

Vegeta's House-

"No TV, no Bulma, no GR, no games or fighting!" Vegeta's mother said while walking in the house.

"But motheeerrr!" Vegeta whined.

"No butts!" Vegeta's mother yelled

Vegeta looked at his father.

"I would help you, but I have my own problems!" King Vegeta said.

Tarble overheard the conversation and walked in, snickering.

"So, you got punished, huh?" Tarble teased.

"Save it, cornrows" Vegeta said.

Tarble growled because his cornrows were messed up. Only a few more days before he could get rid of them.

Celeria was sneaking out the window to see Turles, before her mother caught her.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta's mother yelled.

"Just...umm..visiting someone..." Celeria stuttered.

"Is this 'someone' a boy?!" Vegeta's mother pushed.

"Umm...no?" Celeria said.

"Just go," Vegeta's mother sighed.

Celeria quickly left.

"I'm not done with you, young man!" Vegeta heard his mother say.

"Ugghh..." whined Vegeta

The Next Day-

Vegeta was stuck in his room, doing push ups.

It's been exactly 17 hours since he was grounded, and he was bored.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually looking forward to seeing Bulma today.

He looked at his watch, 1:00.

He shrugged, might as well go early.

He hid his ki, and jumped out of the window.

He then blasted off to Bulma's house.

Meanwhile, Celeria was eating ice cream with Raditz and Turles.

They skipped school with King Vegeta's permission.

"Isn't this nice?" Celeria said as she enjoyed her ice cream.

Their reponse was two grunts.

Raditz and Turles were glaring at each other, while Celeria was inbetween.

Raditz said, "You know what? You are my closest friend,"

Turles growled.

"Really?!" Celeria said.

Raditz nodded.

The next thing he knew, he was being hugged by Celeria.

He rubbed it in Turles' face by stroking her spiky hair.

Turles' face had gone red with anger, and the next thing he knew, he smacked Raditz off her.

"Turles! Why would you do such a thing!?" Celeria yelled as she tended to Raditz.

"He was touching you!" Turles yelled.

Raditz got up, "Well, I hope you enjoyed that hot, cause that was completely unessecary!"

Raditz turned to Celeria, "Sorry about today. I'll see you later," as he flew off.

Celeria growled at Turles, ready to lash out.

With Vegeta-

He flew over to Bulma's house and avoided her parents. Her sister was at school.

When he looked into her window he was surprised to see Bulma sleeping.

'Wow, she really is lazy' Vegeta thought as he smirked.

He slid through he window, and laid down next to her.

He then tapped her shoulder.

When Bulma's eyes slightly opened, it widened as she saw Vegeta smirking in her bed.

"AHH-"

Vegeta quickly covered Bulma's mouth.

"Do you want your parents to hear?" Vegeta slowly asked.

Bulma shook her head.

"Are you going to scream?" Vegeta slowly asked.

Bulma nodded her head.

Vegeta sighed and carried Bulma out of her bed, and flew out of the window.

"Vegeta! I don't even have my clothes on!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta sighed and went back in.

"Hurry up, and change," Vegeta said.

"Turn around!" Bulma said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and turned around.

Somehow, whenever Vegeta did turn around, he got hit in the head with a brush.

'How does she have that many brushes?!' Vegeta thought.

"I'm finished!" Bulma sung.

Vegeta turned around to see Bulma in het favorite outfit.

Vegeta nodded his head, and picked her up.

He then flew out the window, to their destination.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Goku agreed to meet up at the school.

"Ok, so we're going to get our revenge on Mr. Buttstinger!" Piccolo said.

"Yea!" agreed Goku.

Piccolo looked at the camera and said, "This is Pickle-O Swag N**** and-"

"Umm..Piccolo?" asked Goku.

"What!" snapped Piccolo.

"You're just talking to an invisible camera..." Goku said.

Piccolo sighed. He hated his father for taking his camera away.

"Let's just prank him," Piccolo said.

Celeria-

Celeria slammed her door and sat on the couch, crying.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She wailed.

Her father, being a daddy's girl, sat next to her and started crying too.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He wailed.

"What's your problem?" Celeria asked.

"You're crying...and your mother grounded me," King Vegeta responded.

Celeria sighed as she said, "I...broke up with Turles.."

"YES!" Her father screamed

Celeria glared at him.

"I mean...he was a nice kid," King Vegeta said.

"I decided since he was too possessive, we should take a break for a while," Celeria said.

"Eh, you're too young to be in a relationship anyway. How old are you?" asked King Vegeta.

"11," responded Celeria.

"Yea, you have so many years left, and you don't need to have a relationship,"

"But what about Vegeta and Tarble?" asked Celeria.

"Vegeta immediately bonded with Bulma, that's why they take their relationship seriously. And Tarble...is Tarble," he said.

"You're right Daddy, I'm going to enjoy the single life!" Celeria said.

King Vegeta chuckled, "Now, let's get some ice cream,"

With Vegeta and Bulma-

Bulma and Vegeta landed and Bulma gasped.

"Dairy Queen!" cried Bulma as she pointed at the sign.

"Ahem," Vegeta coughed.

"Thanks Vegeta!" Bulma said as she lightly pecked his cheek.

Vegeta sighed disappointedly as they walked in.

"I would like a...Oreo Blizzard," Bulma said.

"I want 5 large Reeses' Blizzards" Vegeta said.

"Umm...are you sure?" the cashier asked.

"Do I look like I'm 'sure'?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok! Ok!" the man said, "$10.00"

Vegeta handed the money, and they sat down.

Just then, Bulma started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta smirked.

"Remember when we got kicked out?" Bulma said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta busted out laughing.

Everyone stopped eating to look at the laughing teens.

Flashback-

It was in fifth grade, and Vegeta brought Bulma here for his 11th birthday.

"Why didn't you want to bring your parents?" Bulma asked.

"I'd rather spend my birthday here...with you.." Vegeta said while blushing.

"Aww..Well, I hope this was a happy birthday," Bulma said as she Veggie-Hugged™ him.

"Don't mention this...ever!" Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded.

While they were eating, Bulma flicked some ice cream on Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at her, while she was snickering.

Vegeta flicked his ice cream at her and he started laughing as she glared at him.

They kept on flicking ice cream to throwing ice cream at each other, and laughing.

Ice cream was all over the walls and floor, as Vegeta and Bulma were in a full out ice cream war.

Just then, they felt their shirt collars being pulled and lifted.

"Hey!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled

The manager litterally kicked them out, and closed the door.

End Flashback-

They stopped laughing to get their ice cream.

"That was fun," Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded. He remebered paying a visit to the man that kicked them out.

They sat back down and started eating.

Meanwhile-

Goku and Piccolo waited a few hours for school to end.

When the bell rung, everyone ran out of school.

They saw Chi-Chi talking to Launch about most of her friends not going to school today.

They also saw Tarble, Tights, Gure, and Zarbon talking in a group.

They saw a cocky Cell, with an A on his test, and Frieza who was bullying people, replacing Vegeta.

After they all left, Mr. Buttstinger came out, muttering about stupid kids.

"Now!" Piccolo yelled.

Goku IT behind Mr. Blutzinger, and held him down.

"What the-?"

Piccolo then covered Buttstinger with a bag.

"This is for suspending me and making me walk without my camera!" Piccolo yelled as he touched Goku's shoulder.

Blutzinger was struggling in the bag, but wasn't that hard to control.

Goku then touched his forehead.

With Bulma and Vegeta (Last time!)-

Bulma and Vegeta ate all of their ice cream and walked out.

What they didn't know was that King Vegeta and Celeria was walking in the store.

Bulma didn't recongnize them, and opened the door for them

"Thank you, young lady," King Vegeta said.

"Your welcome sir," Bulma said.

Vegeta's eyes were wide once he picked her up, and started flying.

"Did you know that was my father and sister?" Vegeta asked.

"Not till now..Do you think he recognized us?" Bulma asked.

"Nah," Vegeta said.

They landed in Bulma's room via her window.

"Thanks for taking me out," Bulma said

"Better than hearing you whine," Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ok, you can leave now,"

Vegeta glared at her, "I took you out while we were grounded, payed for your stupid ice cream, and listened to your annoying blabbing! I deserve more than a little-"

Bulma interrupted him by kissing his lips.

Vegeta brought her in closer, and deepened the kiss.

Vegeta sensed her mother coming and ended the kiss.

*I'll talk to you later* Vegeta said through their bond.

*Ok,* Bulma agreed.

Vegeta slowly let her go, and jumped out the window, blasting off.

Bulma continued looking at him, until she heard a knock on the door.

Her mother came in ditzily, "Honey! Dinner's ready!"

"Ok," Bulma said as she got ready.

Meanwhile, Vegeta landed and snuck through his window.

He changed out of his armor and laid down on his bed.

He blushed as he remebered the events of this day.

Just then Tarble busted the door open.

"Tarble! I told you to stop breaking my d*** door!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you that I sensed your power level with Bulma's not too long ago,"

"Yea, what about it?" Vegeta asked.

"And you know I can tell mom, right?" Tarble said.

Vegeta glared at him, "If you do I'm telling her that you failed your math test!"

Tarble glared back, "...Fine!"

He left, and slammed the door.

"What a baby.." Vegeta said, and continued to think about Bulma.

With Goku and Piccolo-

They Instant Transmissioned all the way to the Grand Canyon.

"Ok, in the count of three, we throw him!" Piccolo said.

"How do you count to three?" Goku asked.

Piccolo sighed, "I'll do it! One...Two...Th-"

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!" They heard two voices yell.

Piccolo and Goku gulped.

It was their fathers, and they did NOT look happy.

"Uh..." Piccolo and stuttered.

"Why did you tie your principal in a bag?!" King Piccolo yelled.

Goku started to say, "It's for revenge-"

Piccolo covered his mouth, "Shut up!"

Bardock was furious, "You...tied...your..principal..up..for...REVENGE?!"

"Uh- I...LOOK OVER THERE!" Piccolo yelled.

Both fathers looked away, and Piccolo forced Goku to use IT.

"Now Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

Goku threw the body over the Grand Canyon, grabbed Piccolo, and IT to the first thing he thought of.

When both fathers looked back, all they saw was Blutzinger screaming over the Canyon.

"KAKAROT!" screamed Bardock as he turned Super Saiyan and flew after him.

"Piccolo, when I get my hands on you!" King Piccolo yelled as he tried to keep up with Bardock.

Next Time- Football in October

Well, I'm in a good mood, so I decided to make this a long chapter. Oh yea, if you're mad about CeleriaxTurles, I'll see if I'm going to bring them back together. I just wanted to take a break from the OCs for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW! P.S- Mr. Buttstinger is alive! Don't worry!

Fun Fact- My retired principal's name was Mr. Blutzinger. Me and my friends made fun of it and called him "Buttstinger"

Goku: No way!

Me: Yes way!

Goku: No way!

Me: Yes way!

Goku: No-

Vegeta: YES WAY! NOW SHUT UP!


	8. Announcement

Dear fanfiction readers,

I am quitting fanfiction for a while. It's not anything serious, but I've noticed how I changed since that fathful day I've made the first chapter of Dbz in Kindergarten. I've slowly turned into this insane, crazy, fangirl and it took me months to realize that. So, to recover my old self, I decided to best way to get rid of a drug, is to not use it. So, I don't know how long, but I'll not update for a while. I hope you enjoyed all of my fanfictions, but it's time that I adjust back into my 'old life' as a boyfriend-free, tomboy, and awesome life. But, this is not definately 'The End', more like talking a vacation. If you are concerned about anything, just pm me.

Yours truly,

DragonBall787


	9. Football in October

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!

Warning: Hints of sex, but it's a soap opera, and doesn't show any detail, just a mention of it.

Chapter 9: Football in October

It was October, and another day in 7th grade.

"Can't you wait for the game?" asked Krillin.

Everyone groaned. Krillin kept asking this question for the whole day.

Right now was lunch.

Vegeta gritted out, "Listen up Baldy, if you ask one more time, I swear-"

"You swear what?!" 18 threatened.

"I swear I'll rip his mouth off his stupid face, and STICK IT IN HIS- *CRACK* OW!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone chuckled.

"Looks like your voice is still bad, Veggie!" Bulma teased.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

Freeza said, "Oh yea, what happened to Buttstinger?"

Goku said, "I tossed him over the Grand Canyon,"

Chi-Chi gasped, "How could you?!"

Goku chuckled and patted her back, "Aw come on, Chi! It was Piccolo's idea,"

Piccolo yelled, "Leave me outta this!"

Just then, there was an announcement.

The vice principal stood on the stage and said, "We recently found Mr. Blutzinger nearly dead at the bottom of the Grand Canyon-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

People were so happy, even the teachers started dancing.

Bills turned on the radio-

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here-

"BE QUIIIEEEEETTTT!" A voice yelled.

The music scratched, and everyone flinched as they turned around to see-

"MRS. BUTTSTINGER?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yea, yea it's me! We wanted to tell you that I'll be your temporary principal till my snookums gets better!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"Why the *crack* old hag?!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"...What did you call me?!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"Do I have to say it louder, or *crack* are you too deaf to hear a single word?" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! Shhh!" Bulma urged.

"Vegeta! Don't!" Tarble said. (His braids were gone, and his hair was back to normal)

"YOU ARE AN *CRACK* OLD HAG! O-L-D H-A-G!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's it detention for you!" Mrs. Blutzinger yelled.

"I don't care, I have nothing *crack* to do today!" Vegeta boasted.

"Uhhh...Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"That's right NO plans, so go ahead *crack* and send me to detention!" Vegeta yelled, ignoring Goku.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yea, I can stay in detention *crack* forever!" Vegeta screamed.

"VEGETA! YOU HAVE A GAME TODAY!" Nappa and Raditz yelled.

"..."

"Oh," Vegeta said.

"Now, how are we gonna win?!" Cell asked.

"I got the perfect replacement!" Krillin said.

"Who could possibly *crack* look like me, and could *crack* pass off as me?" Vegeta asked.

Everyone looked at Tarble.

"Oh h*** no!" Vegeta and Tarble yelled at the same time.

"This is perfect! While Vegeta is serving detention, Tarble can replace him!" Bulma said.

Tarble said, "But I don't like football all that much...I rather run track.."

"And I'm not letting *crack* Tarble replace me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Who else can?!" Taleem yelled.

Vegeta still glared.

Bulma rolled her eyes and whispered something into Vegeta's ear.

"...FINE!" Vegeta yelled.

Master Roshi chuckled pervertedly, "Hee hee hee!"

"What? All I did was tell him I'd do his homework," Bulma said, innocently.

"I guess if it's only once..." Tarble said.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

After School-

Vegeta groaned as Mrs. Blutzinger was watching her spanish soap operas in the detention room.

'Things haven't changed a bit..' Vegeta thought.

"Mary, don't kiss him! You're married to three different men!" Mrs. Buttstinger yelled.

'Oh Mary, kiss me' Bill said.

'Yes, Bill! I'll kiss you' Mary yelled.

*They start passionately making out, leading to other things*

'Mmm..Oh Bill, I love your muscles...'

Vegeta groaned and covered his eyes and ears.

"There's a 13 year old here!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shut up! Think of this as a health class video!" Mrs. Blutzinger snapped.

Vegeta looked at the reader (you) terrified.

Meanwhile, at the game-

"Let's go, Shenlongs, Let's go!" the cheerleaders cheered as the game started into it's 2nd quarter.

Tarble was doing good as the HB. Not as good as Vegeta, but close.

They were winning 28-14, vs. the Knights.

"Keep it up, Tarble!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Ok, this time, play #420, got it?!" Goku said into the huddle.

"Yea!" agreed the team.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Tarble.

He dodged each tackles, and passed it to Taleem.

He easily tackled the other players and passed it to Piccolo.

Piccolo ran super speed to the touchdown.

Everyone cheered and screamed as Piccolo threw the ball down.

Piccolo yelled. "And make sure you subscribe to Pickle-O Swa-"

A played tackled Piccolo onto the ground, hard.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled.

The football player removed his helmet to reveal-

"Android 19?!" Goku gasped.

"That is correct," 19 said.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was spasming, and the paramedics were trying to revive him.

Dende quickly rushed to the field to revive him.

"Why?!" Tarble yelled.

"I was programmed to win this game," 19 said in a deep, dangerous voice.

"..."

"Let's do this!" Freeza yelled.

Back in Detention-

Vegeta banged his head on his desk, as he had to listen to that disgusting soap opera.

'Oh, Bill...that was amazing...' Mary said.

'Oh really? As amazing as WALTER?!' Bill screamed.

'I-I can explain!' Mary stuttered.

'No, you CAN'T *SLAP*' Bill yelled.

He slapped Mary and started beating her.

Vegeta had his eyes covered to try to avoid those terrible sounds of pain.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm...If Mary didn't marry all those men, she's live a happy life," Mrs. Blutzinger said

Vegeta heard the cheering and screaming from the football game.

'Man, I wish I was there...' Vegeta thought.

Game-

The score was 35-36, with the knights winning.

Goku said, "Ok, this is our last play, #34, and our most important one,"

"True dat," Piccolo said.

"Now, let's finish this!' Cell yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

They got into positions, and Krillin got ready.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Tarble.

Tarble ran to the touchdown, and 19 was right behind him.

Piccolo quickly tackled 19, and held him down.

"W-what are you doing?!" 19 yelled.

"I know about you absorbing energy, so I'm gonna rip your arms off!" Piccolo yelled.

"Wha-!"

Piccolo powered up and ripped 19's hands off.

"Now Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Super Saiyan Goku screamed as he released his attack.

Piccolo moved out of the way, just in time to see the attack obliverate 19.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed 19 as he/she was killed.

Just in that time, Tarble made the final touchdown.

"I did it!" Tarble yelled as his team carried him off the field.

King Vegeta looked proudly at his son.

"Good job, son!...but where's Vegeta?" he wondered.

Bardock shrugged.

Just then, Vegeta stumbled towards the football field, traumatized.

"I escaped! I'm free!" Vegeta groaned out of happiness.

Everyone crowded around him.

"What did she do?!" Bulma asked.

"She..she made me watch her pornographic TV programs..." Vegeta stuttered.

Bulma put a blanket over him and said, "Oh well, another trip to the brainwash machine.."

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Bulma said as she walked him into his father's car.

"..."

"Brainwash machine?" Goku asked.

"Let's just ignore that..." Piccolo said.

Next Time- There's Always Something on Halloween!

Yup, I'm back lol. I also posted Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade, so you can read it if you enjoyed Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :)


	10. There's Always Something On Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Chapter 10: There's Always Something on Halloween!

It was around the corner from Halloween, and 3 teens are currently frustrated.

"What do you mean 'we're too old for trick-or-treating?!" Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria yelled.

"It's just that the neighbors are complaining about teenagers begging for candy," King Vegeta said while putting his hands up defensively.

"ARRGH! This is NOT *crack* fair!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta was the devil, Celeria was a princess, and Tarble was a fireman.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tarble moaned.

"I don't know about you brats, but I'm leaving!" Vegeta yelled as he walked out of the door.

"..."

"He's going to get lost, isn't he?" Tarble asked.

"Yup," Celeria responded

Later-

Vegeta knocked on Bulma's door.

She answered wearing her angel costume.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Give me candy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Umm..aren't you too old for Halloween? And why are you out in the cold in that costume?" Bulma asked.

"No!" Vegeta lied.

He didn't want to admit that he got lost and pinpointed Bulma's ki.

"Well, come in," Bulma said.

He walked in and saw the house filled with Halloween decorations.

"Where's the candy?!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma sighed and led him to the living room.

In there, he saw a bowl of candy, Chi-Chi, Kakarot, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Taleem, 17, and Maron.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku and Krillin greeted.

18, Taleem, 17, Chi-Chi, and Maron all muttered 'hello'.

Piccolo shushed all of them while filming the bootleg movie.

"Why didn't you invite me?!" Vegeta yelled, ignoring them as he grabbed an armful of candy.

"We talked about it after the game, remember?" Bulma asked.

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Vegeta, give these to the kids," Bulma said as she handed Vegeta a full bowl of candy.

"Why do I have to?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Cause you better get used to it in the future, so why not start now?!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta grumbled while opening the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" all the little kids greeted.

Vegeta glared at the kids and held out his hand..

Inside, Bulma and company was enjoying the movie.

"I love the popcorn, Bulma," Maron (now in her natural hair color, brown) complemented.

"Thank you," Bulma said, smiling.

Everyone was getting creeped out at the fact that Maron was now more or less Bulma's friend.

But, Violet made up for Maron.

Just then, they heard a 'FINAL FLASSSSHHH!' and a huge crash.

"Oh, God.." Bulma said while getting out of her seat.

Vegeta cackled evilly as he stuffed candy into his mouth.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

"How could you blast those little kids?!" Bulma yelled.

"They were annoying me!" Vegeta yelled, with his tail lashing out. (I haven't mentioned it in a while)

"Still, what are we going to do about them?!" Bulma yelled as she pointed to the ashes.

Vegeta took a deep breath, and blew the ashes away.

Bulma's eye twitched.

"..."

"Get their candy, it can't go to waste..." Bulma sighed.

By the time they sat down, they watched the news, enjoying other people's miseries.

18 and Krillin were in the closet, making out, Goku and Chi-Chi were half asleep together on the couch, and 17 and Maron were talking.

Piccolo went in the kitchen for water.

And Bulma and Vegeta just sat comfortably on the couch, with Bulma stroking his tail.

With Vegeta eating the kids' candy.

*...And now we see murders around South City, with an unknown source*

"Hey Geta?" Bulma asked.

"Wha? What Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought my name was 'Woman'?" said Bulma.

"...So what did you want?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"You think you know the murderer?" Bulma asked.

"I don't-"

*We spotted the killer!*

There on the TV, they saw the face of-

" Uhh..Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"...What?" Vegeta asked.

"WHY IS FRIEZA'S FAMILY KILLING PEOPLE?!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta covered his ears, Goku and Chi-Chi woke up, and Piccolo busted in the living room.

18 and Krillin was still making out.

"What's wrong?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Frieza's killing people again.." Vegeta said.

"Again?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Long story, let's go!" Goku said as they all blasted off.

"..."

"Wanna read Fault in Our Stars?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No way, that book is sad, I'd rather watch the movie sometime," Bulma said.

(A/N: I don't know why teens *cough* My classmates *cough* like this book..it's too sad for me)

Meanwhile, the boys flew to investigate the murders by Frieza's family.

They landed at South City, where King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler was at.

"Now, kill that man right there," King Cold commanded as he held down an old man.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you porn magazines!" Master Roshi cried.

Freeza was about to blast Master Roshi, but it was deflected away by none other than-

"Stay away from Master Roshi!" Goku cried.

"Kill him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Master Roshi's our friend!" Goku protested.

"To me, he's a pervert that tries to dig in my woman's underwear drawer!" Vegeta yelled.

King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler looked amusedly as Goku and Vegeta argued over the old man.

"Why are you killing people?" Piccolo asked.

"It's a family tradition to kill 100 people on October 31st," Cooler responded.

"Can you stop it then?" Piccolo asked.

"Are you crazy?! We've been doing this for one year!" Cooler yelled.

"I got an idea, let's jump him!" Frieza yelled.

"Good idea, son," King Cold said, "Cooler, why can't you be like Frieza?!"

"Father, I don't care!" Cooler yelled.

Piccolo stared at them with a confused face.

"Let's just kill him already!" Frieza yelled.

The three powered up and charged after Piccolo.

Piccolo powered up, and started dodging their attacks.

"Stop moving!" King Cold yelled as he kept on throwing punches.

Piccolo knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

"Goku! Vegeta! Stop arguing and fight already!" Piccolo yelled.

"He's our friend!" Goku yelled.

"No he's not!" Vegeta yelled back as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Yes he is!" Goku yelled as he turned Super Saiyan too.

"No!" Vegeta yelled as he turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Yes!" Goku screamed as he also turned Super Saiyan 2.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Piccolo yelled as he was blasted to a tree.

"Oh no! Piccolo needs our help!" Goku cried.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT FOR HOURS!" Piccolo screamed in pain.

Goku and Vegeta powered up and charged after Frieza and Cooler.

"Get them!" King Cold yelled.

Vegeta started fighting Freeza.

"Ha! I got rid of my fear!" Frieza said as he dodged and punched.

Vegeta smirked, "So you say?"

Frieza felt a chilling bone in his body, "...Yes,"

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

Frieza was frozen in shock.

"..."

Even Cooler and Goku stopped fighting to look at what's going on.

"Frieza..." King Cold said hesitantly, "Control your fear..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Frieza as he blasted off.

"Hey! Come back here!" King Cold yelled as he flew after Frieza.

Cooler growled and punched Goku's stomach.

"Ugghh..." Goku gasped.

"This isn't over!" Cooler yelled as he blasted off to follow his family.

Piccolo picked himself up and said, "I don't think they're gonna cause anymore trouble,"

Vegeta smirked, "I know, cause I scared the s*** out of them!"

Goku rolled over and clutched his hurting stomach.

"Umm..Goku? Are you ok?" Piccolo asked.

"...Kind of..." Goku said as he steadily got up.

They looked around the setting.

It was dark, possibly around 12 by now, and destruction was everywhere.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Goku asked.

"Eh, let the people clean it up," Vegeta said as he started flying away.

Piccolo nodded and flew after him.

Goku sadly looked at the damage.

"Oh well, I'm hungry!" Goku said cheerfully and flew to the next McDonalds.

Epilogue-

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku landed as Capsule Corp.

"Man..I'm tired.." Goku said.

Vegeta nodded.

They walked inside to see almost everyone asleep, even Krillin and 18, who was still in the corner.

The TV was still on, though.

Goku and Vegeta was about to crash on the couch until Piccolo grabbed their shoulders.

"What?" Goku asked.

Piccolo smirked evilly as he held up 3 permanent sharpies.

Vegeta caught on and smirked evilly too, and Goku was just plain confused.

8 hours later-

The first thing they heard was six voices:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, 17, Krillin, and Maron ran out of the bathroom seething.

They had sharpie mustaches, word on foreheads, and drawings on their cheeks.

They yanked the covers from the couch, hoping to see Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, but all they saw was a yellow note:

- Happy Halloween, B****es!

Next Time- December

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive, it's just that I have a busy week because I'm going to state on Friday. But, by the time May 27 comes *next Tuesday*, I'll be busy-free, so look out for updates soon!


	11. December

Disclaimer: Me own nothing

Chapter 11: December (Never watch/sing Frozen in front of Vegeta)

It was a nice December weekend, and Bulma and Vegeta was watching TV in his room.

Bulma sat by Vegeta on his bed and stared at him.

Vegeta was currently watching TV, and noticed Bulma.

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled.

"I just noticed...why do you wear those gloves all the time?" Bulma asked.

"I had these ever since I was born. I don't think I've ever seen my hands before..." Vegeta said.

Bulma reached towards his gloves, but Vegeta slapped it away.

"What the h*** are you doing?!" he yelled

"Looking at your hands, idiot!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta warily looked at his gloves, "What if my hands look ugly? Or dangerous? What if I have 6 fingers?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Vegeta, if you had six fingers then there would be six fingered gloves you have to wear,"

"So?" Vegeta said.

"...Those are five fingered gloves, sweetie," Bulma said.

Vegeta looked closely at his gloves for a while.

"Soo, will you take them off?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta hesitantly slid his gloves off.

There they were, his hands.

"..."

"Oh my God," Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't even bother to look, he knew his hands were ugly.

"That is the most softest, cutest hands I've ever seen!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta's eyes widened at those words.

Were his hands really cute?!

Vegeta looked at his hands. It looked pretty normal to him.

"Can I be the first thing you touch?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta blinked.

He never really touched anything with his bare hands before...

Vegeta nodded.

He slowly touched Bulma's cheek. It was soft and...fleshy to him.

Next he touched his hair, then her hair.

It was WAY softer than her cheeks. He ran his hand through her hair, and enjoyed the feeling.

Not that he would ever tell her.

He next touched Bulma's hands.

They were soft like his too, but her hand felt small and weak.

Bulma smiled and pecked his lips, "See, it isn't dangerous!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and slipped his gloves back on, "Hmph..."

"So, you wanna go for a walk?" Bulma asked.

Park-

It was lightly snowing, so Bulma and Vegeta had to bundle up to go outside- well, Bulma did.

They sat on a bench, watching some kids build a snowman.

This kids sang, "Do you wanna build a snowman?-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

He hated Frozen, especially 'Let it Go'.

All the kids ran away, crying.

"Don't yell at them!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta yelled, "You know how much I hate that movie!"

"Still, that doesn't mean-"

Goku then arrived with Chi-Chi.

"Hiya guys!" Goku said.

"Hey," Bulma and Vegeta mumbled.

"What's the commotion?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nunya," Vegeta answered

"What's that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nunya f***ing business you f***ing Harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Sorry, he's watched too many TV, he can speak in 20 different accents..." Bulma said.

"That's all you can say?! Goku, do something!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Uhhh...What does f*** mean?" Goku asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Chi-Chi whispered something in Goku's ear.

"..."

"*GASP* You called Chi-Chi a bad word!" Goku yelled.

"Duh," Vegeta said.

"That's mean!" Goku yelled.

"So, whatcha gonna do about it?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku got in his fighting position, as Vegeta did the same.

They were about to fight before Piccolo and Nappa arrived.

"Alright you two, stop fighting!" Piccolo and Nappa yelled.

They both stopped.

"..."

"...So we can see Frozen!" They yelled in excitement!

"Wow.." Vegeta said, "You've truly turned into an idiot Nappa,"

"But I LOVE Frozen!" Nappa whined.

"Well, I don't!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa started singing, "Let it go...Let it go..the perfect girl is gone!"

Vegeta had his vein popping in again.

"Uhh...Guys?" Bulma warned.

"AND HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAAAY!" Piccolo yelled/sang.

"Let the storm rage OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" Goku sang.

Vegeta was twitching now.

"Uhh...Vegeta-" Bulma tried to explain.

They all sang, "The cold never bothered me anyway-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

"I tried to warn you!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma, and put her on a tree, "This will take one minute.." he hissed.

"I tried to warn them.." Bulma said.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up and released his attack.

The attack came crashing down on the park, warming up the snow.

"Run!" Goku yelled as he, Nappa, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi ran just in time to see the playground completely obliverated.

Meanwhile...

King Vegeta was currently playing 2k14 on his ps3, until his iPhone started ringing.

"Man, LeBron was about to kill the other team..." King Vegeta muttered as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"..."

"Uh Huh..." King Vegeta muttered.

"..."

King Vegeta hung up and yelled, "Uh, Honey?"

"Yea?" his wife answered from the bathroom.

"Vegeta blew up the playground and him, Bulma, Kakarot, the Namekian, Kakarot's girlfriend, and Nappa is in jail," King Vegeta yelled.

All he heard was silence, but he though he heard a 'thump' before that.

"..."

"Honey?" King Vegeta called.

"..."

"Baby?" King Vegeta tried again.

"..."

King Vegeta turned on the news:

News man: We are now here at the scene of where these kids blew up the national park

Police Officer: Get down on the ground!

Vegeta: No! You can't make us!

Bulma: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Don't even think about listening to those fools, Bulma!

Goku: Hi mommy! Hi daddy!

Nappa: Oh God, I think one of them shot me...

Officer 2: Why aren't you dead?!

Nappa: They don't hurt...they actually kinda tickle..he he he..

Chi-Chi: Goku! Stop eating the bullets!

Goku: But Chi-Chi...They're yummy...

Piccolo: Can you people drive us to the movies?

Officer 3: Who are you people?!

Vegeta: I, Vegeta the 13th, am-

Bulma: The Prince of All Saiyans!

Vegeta: *glares*

Bulma: What? I always wanted to say that!

*End News*

"..."

In jail-

All their parents started flying to the jail to bail out their kids.

"What is the other doctors gonna think of me?!" Bardock yelled.

King Piccolo shrugged, "You tell me,"

"I was buy playing- I mean working when I got the call," King Vegeta said.

"And other than that, Kakarot completely embarrassed himself and me on TV!" Bardock ranted.

"I thought his name was Son Goku?" King Piccolo said.

"That's just a dumb nickname this old man named Gohan called him," Bardock said, "And then it kinda caught on,"

"Gohan, what a stupid name!" King Vegeta said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"I swear if I had a grandson named Gohan, I would scream!" Bardock said.

When they finally arrived they saw their kids arguing with the cops.

"I demand you to bow down to me!" Vegeta yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, but you're supposed to be behind b-bars.." the policeman stuttered.

"Vegeta! The poor man is just doing his job!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta stopped yelling and the man was relieved until-

"Who the h*** do you think you are locking me, Bulma Briefs up in jail?!" Bulma snapped.

Everybody rolled their eyes. She was just like Vegeta!

Goku chomped on the broken bars that they easily escaped.

"Goku! Stop biting on those things!" Chi-Chi growled.

"But Chi-Chi...I'm hungry..." Goku whined.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Piccolo and Nappa sang.

"STOP IT!" Vegeta yelled.

In all the commotion, the adults just stood there in shock.

"Uh..kids?" King Piccolo said/asked.

They turned around to see all their parents looking strangely at them.

"Thank God you're here!" The police man yelled in happiness.

Bardock asked, "Umm..do we need to sign some papers or-"

"NO! Just take those Bebe's kids away from me!" The officer yelled.

So, they all walked out of the jail with no fee.

"This is the 20th time someone called us Bebe's kids," Piccolo said.

"We are not that bad!" Bulma said, which caused all of the adults to anime faint.

"Are you CRAZY?! You blew up and entire park, resisted arrest, and immediately started yelling at an officer in JAIL!" Bardock yelled.

"..."

Bardock smacked his head.

King Vegeta said, "Just stay out of trouble..I already have to deal with my wife..."

Vegeta just lightly kicked his father's shin and walked away with the other kids.

"..." King Vegeta held in.

Bardock sighed, "Let it out...we all know that that hurt you,"

"*hiss* Stupid brat...getting too strong for his own good!" King Vegeta hissed as he looked at his bruised leg.

"HEY!" some voices yelled.

Bardock and King Vegeta's faces paled as they saw their wives running towards them in anger.

"Uhh..gotta go!" King Piccolo yelled as he flew away.

"Oh s***..." They muttered while mentally preparing for ear rape.

Next Time: January (7 days of h***)

Sorry, got sidetracked with school, but only 9 more days (excluding weekends) left! :)

Preview:

"What the h*** is wrong with you?!" Vegeta asked.

Bulma growled at Vegeta through her tears, "None of your business you f***ing dweeb, now give me a hug!"

Vegeta just stared at her.

Then Bulma broke down, "WAAAAAHHHH! You never tell me how much you love me!"

"I hate you!" 18 screamed at Krillin as she tries to blast him.

"Baby..calm down.." Krillin stuttered as he tried to back away.

"I AM CALM!" 18 screamed as she blasted more ki balls at Krillin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as Chi-Chi chased him around with a frying pan.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MONKEY!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"You never call me anymore!" Zangya cried while Bojack was trying to heal his ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed at the boys' misfortune.

Piccolo watched all the chaos in confusion.

Why were all the females in such a bad mood? Why do they take it out on other people? And what's big idea about these "cramps"?

End Preview-

Now, review once you get done reading this sentence!

NOW!

Stop reading, the chapter is finished!


End file.
